The British Asylum
by steam-panda
Summary: A one direction fanfiction. Larry Stylinson and Ziall Horlik. (Rated M for future chapters) its the victorian era, niall has been moved from the irish asylum to the one in london. hell make friends and enemys, have fear, happyness, pain and pleasure. but how will a world that causes pain protect its self from something bigger?
1. Prologue

A.N: SORRY! Please dont kill me! I know i havnt been on in AGES, but lifes a dick and so is tumblr. XD I missed you guys, do you still love me? I hope so, so enjoy this story ok!

The British Aysylum. (larry, zaill) prologue.

Asylum of Britain in London.

"We have a new inmate here, number 232677. He came from the British asylum in Ireland. He will stay with number 165616. Now get back to your rooms." A man says as he checks his pocket watch, pushes a blond boy forward and exits.  
Everyone starts filling back to rooms, whilst number just stayed there. "Follow me." Says a tan looking boy, he had amazing chocolate eyes, his hair sit nicely on his head, the black locks brush his forehead, his features are chiselled and strong. "Please." He says, at that moment 232677 realised he hadn't moved so he started to follow.  
They walked down a dark corridor, each room had two numbers engraved on the doors and the halls only light was from dim gas lamps along the walls. The boy stop in front of a room with the numbers 165616 and newly engraved 232677 on the front, a guard standing by the door opened the door and let them in. the tan boy sat on the bed furthest away from the door, it also had a screen around it shielding it from the window, I sat on the other bed and looked out the barred window at the clouded sky. London filled with carriages and horses ran quickly below, whilst we sad here slowly dying inside and being tormented for no reason, number 232677 thought.  
"As your room mate maybe I should tell you my name and why I'm here?" the tan boy said looking at 232677 from behind his screen still hiding from the window.  
"Yes, that would be helpful. I could return favour as well." Number 232677's voice was brilliant, soft Irish accent, syllables rolled of his tongue and into the air like a lullaby, his mouth moved nicely as he spoke and his soft face was sweet looking. Number 165616 knew this boy was kind and decided in that second he could trust him; he could even maybe be his friend.  
"My number is 165616, my name is zayn Malik. I'm from Bradford. I was put in here after killing my whole town by accident." Zayn said he looked at the blond boy, he noticed he stiffened slightly but didn't move back or try to move away from the other boy. "I told them the truth and they sent me here."  
"What's the truth?" the blond boy asked in almost a whisper.  
"I'm-m a….. I'm a w-were wolf, I know it sounds dumb but I am. They called me a lunatic and threw me in here, ironic Luna means moon and that is what started all this, well sort of. A woman in my town was a werewolf and she bit me, when I turned 18 I changed and killed half the town. She was never caught; they never even thought it could be female. What a cruel kingdom we live in, I wonder what our queen Victoria was doing as my town was ravished by the wolf's plague.  
"I'm not sure what she was doing, but god I hope she knows how to protect herself from the powers that put us in here." The Irish lad said.  
"Us?" zayn asked, his hands resting on his chin with his elbows on his knees. The Irish lad leaned forward to talk better to the wolf boy.  
"Yeah. I'm Niall, I'm from Mullingar in Ireland, and it's nice to meet you." Niall says, zayn nods as a return to his greeting. "I was attacked by a vampire; I will change in four days when I turn eighteen. I was locked up because I was trying to protect everyone, I told them to lock me away keep me in a room alone. I just don't want to hurt anyone…" Niall looks at zayn who's smiling at him, wow his smile was amazing.  
"So we both want to protect people from our demons, I didn't want you as a roommate as I thought I might have an accident and attack you. I now know you will be able to protect yourself, that's a good thing and I am in the same position. We are both saved by our demons really." Zayn states as he lies down on his bed and softly closes his eyes, Niall copies.  
"Yeah, good night zayn." Niall whispers as sleep pulls him in, his hands wrap around his body and he drifts of to the sound zany's voice.  
"Good night Niall." Zayn repeats, now knowing that the boy is asleep. "And may the gods save your soul, please god don't let him have therapy tomorrow. He perfect and innocent, don't let them hurt him." Zayn pleads softly as he drifts off.  
In another room, with the numbers 165998 and 61898 on the door.  
"So Zayn's sharing with the new inmate, I wonder if that means he'll be eating with us tomorrow." Liam, number 61898 says.  
"Yeah, I hope so he seems nice." Harry, number 165998 says happily. Harry turns to the space next to him smiling and nodding. "Louis says he thinks this boy will help us and that h seems lovely." Harry's legs swing against the side of his bed, Liam's lying down reading as he talks.  
"How is Louis?" Liam asks, as harry turns the page for him using his telekinesis, meaning he can move objects with his mind.  
"He's fine." Harry reply's, turning and lying down facing the wall, he leaves a space between the wall and his body so Louis will lay there. Harry drapes his arm around air; it hovers where Louis invisible body sits. "Goodnight Louis, I love you." Harry says sleepily drifting off. "Night li."  
"Good night Harold." Liam says, Harry turns off the light, puts a bookmark in Liam's book and puts away without either moving a muscle. The whole building went quiet as all of the inmates were hit with sleep. Many inmates where very sane, but because people didn't want to believe they were thought of as s lunatics, many would say this was injustice but some would say it was the best thing that ever happened to them. When your outcast the one thing you need is a friend, so to be put with many like yourself can save you from the most dangerous thing there is, yourself.

chapter 1 soon.


	2. Chapter 1: Connections

Chapter 1.

Niall's pov.

We were woken by a bell, we then filled into the dining hall, where there were about a dozen hundred guards watching us, we then got handed porridge and I followed zayn to his table. He sat down and moved along so I may sit as well; the metal seat was cold and harsh through the soft blue scrubs. My eyes looked from my food along the table taking in the two people sitting in front of us. One was lanky, very white with soft brown curls halloing his face, his eyes were a vivid green but with a dark green lurking underneath, his mouth was big, lips pouty and a deep red, h was rather pretty and feminine. Then there was the other one with his hair very short, his brown eyes were darker then Zayn's but less sharp, his features more cuddly then Zayn's more like mine really, he had a sweet look about him, he was tall and muscled, he look like someone I could grow to feel comfy with. Neither really made me feels as safe and happy as zayn did, but I like them both a lot.

"Liam, harry this is Niall." Zayn says, they both nod at me and I smile at them. "This is Liam; he's like a dad and takes care of everyone." Zayn says fondly, he points to the boy with the brown eyes, I was a little jealous of the fondness in his voice as he talked about Liam. "And this is … Harold." Zayn says, sounding feed up and amused.

"Harry." Says the curly haired boy, he throws me a smile and turns to zayn. "I'm sorry I knocked over your porridge yesterday but that was a low blow, only Liam can call me Harold and that's because he doesn't mean it as an insult. Really zayn manners, I bet Niall here would be a man about the situation.

"Of course, Harold." I say smirking; zayn bites back a laugh and harry pouts. Yeah I was gonna like this place, these guys were fun, this was gonna be fun. "So, what do we have planned for the day ahead?" I ask smiling.

"We finish here, go back to our rooms …put our... jackets on, we then get the chance to go out into the garden, we then go back to our room and change back into our scrubs." Liam says, I wonder why he was so stutter or the jackets.

"And then we head for dinner here, we have a shower, we get sent back to our room and then we have to be in bed by the last bell." Zayn says, finishing his porridge.

"But if you get a tap f-"harry starts.

"No." zayn cuts in, harry looks at him and even I can feel the hard stare.

"w-what dose a tap mean." I ask, slightly scared by the way they talked about it "And why did you say jacket like that, Liam?"

"Li, we have to tell him. Help me convince zayn, before he kills me with that stare." Harry says almost in a whisper, Liam nods and zayn seems to just crumble back.

"Fine." Zayn grumbles, he then lays his head on his arms that he has folded on the table.

"The jackets are, ummm… restrictive." Liam says softly.

"There straight jackets, li don't sugar cote it." Harry adds. "And if you're tapped on the shoulder by a guard, then you have th-ther… th-therap-py." Harrys voice brakes at the end, his eyes start to tear.

"Harry had therapy a few days ago; he's finding it difficult getting back to his self."

"Louis says he hasn't seen anything as horrific as what they did, he says hi Niall by the way." Harry says, I look at him questioningly.

"Who's Louis, and why is therapy so bad?" I ask my mouth going dry at the thought of what could make harry like that, even though I just meet him I knew he was the kind to always stay happy, what had done this to him?

"The therapy they use is inhuman, but we can't really talk about that. Louis is someone only harry can see, Harold here can see ghosts." Liam says, I look at harry and he seems perky again.

"Louis has been my friend since I can rember, which isn't long." Harry adds, I look at him a little curious. "I got amnesia when I was about ten and I'm now seventeen, I've been talking and seeing Louis since then. One day I went looking to find him and when I asked at the police station, they said he had died in an asylum a few years ago. I ran out of there to see him in the middle of the path, people walking straight through him, that's when I realised what was happening. Know I am in asylum talking to my best friend ever. Aww Louis you're so emotional!" harry says smiling at the end.

"So even though we can't see Louis, he can see and hear us?" I ask.

"Yes." Zayn adds now smiling at me, I like that smile so much! "I like how quickly you have got comfortable with everyone; I also like how they have done the same with you." Zayn pats my hand; I can't help but smile at the fondness in his voice and touch.

"Can I call you Ni?" harry asks.

"Of course." I say smiling.

"Harry, talk to Louis, Liam read please. I want to talk with Niall without you too sticking your nose in." zayn says sweetly, both of the other boys laugh and do as he says. I watch as harry leans into a body that doesn't exist, I see the shape of an arm pressed into his side, I can see the shape of a hand holding his hip, Liam is reading at a speed beyond any human, he says something sharp below his breath and the page turns.

"You can ask me about them, neither is paying attention." Zayn says, as if reading my mind.

"Can Louis touch things and people touch him?" I ask zayn.

"No, only harry can touch him and the other way around." Zayn replies, resting his head in his hand.

"How did Liam's page turn?" I asked zayn, he smiles softly.

"Two answers to that, mattering on if harry helped or Liam talked?" zayn says.

"Liam talked." I say.

"Well then. I'll explain both anyway. Liam is a wizard or can cast spells anyway, so h uses words to cast them. Harry has telekinesis; he can move things with his mind. None of the people here are allowed to know, if they did they might try to test them and hurt them, so we let them think were crazy. It protects others and ourselves, so maybe its ok that were long as we don't step out of line we don't get therapy, so yeah, maybe its ok." Zayn says, I'm starting to think he just said it to convince himself not me.

"Harry and Liam both seem really sweet." Niall says.

"Yeah but I'm mad at harry cause he stole my cake, that crazy… shit." Zayn says, he turns to look at harry.

Harry is now facing him, his green eyes suddenly horribly dark. "Crazy, did you say Crazy." Harry hisses. A dark blue colour escaping his mouth as he spoke, like the air he let out was ice cold. His curls spread apart floating around his head.

"I didn't mean crazy, I'm so sorry!" zayn says quickly, Harry's eyes return to normal but he still scowls.

"Harry hates being called crazy, it's what they called him before throwing him in here. Louis, please comfort harry, I like it when you make him smile because it's always his biggest smile." Liam says.

"Louis says ok." Harry says, he then rests his head on an invisible shoulder, I can see where his curls are indented by the shoulder shape and his face squashed as if actually lying on a person. "Sing to me Louis?" harry asks the invisible person, he then closes his eyes and hums along to none existent tune.

A bell signals for us to head back to our room, I walk alongside zayn along the long corridor, I see our door. I turn to look at zayn and notice a guard approaching; he taps zayn on the shoulder. Zayn freezes, his face drains of colour, I can see his heart beating heavily against his chest, his palms are sweating and he has a pained look on his face. He mouths me a goodbye and heads off after the guard, I stand confused then I remember, Therapy.

Authors note:

Hello, im Lia. i wrote this and i see i got one vote, THANK YOU! omg your all amazing and i dont normally write this things but, i just wanted to say hi and thanks. Love you all. Enjoy.

Please vote, comment with any thoughts or requests and stay happy!


	3. Chapter 2: Unseen harm

Chapter 2:

Harry's pov:

No one could see Louis so I was often thought of as…crazy, but I wasn't he was there, they just didn't understand. Louis would always be there for me, I don't know I knew it I just, did. What I saw was a 20 year old boy, brown feathered hair, piercing blue eyes and translating, tan skin. I had always had Louis as far back as I can remember and I'm sure before that, I have dreams where me and Louis are kids and were talking and hanging out, but I only remember that when I wake up, I never rember what we said or actually did. There was so much missing, it felt like a whole piece of my being was locked away, all I know is that I need to find the key.

I walk to breakfast holding hands with Louis, I watch as Niall mumbles something about "two days left." And "he's gone…" I walk over and notice Liam's worried face.

"What's wrong Li?" I ask frowning, he looks at me then back to Niall worriedly.

"Niall says he needs to tell us something, I asked what it is but he said we need to wait for you and then started mumbling." Liam says.

"Niall?" I say softly to Niall as I sit next to him, he looks between me and Liam; he lets out a sigh and starts.

"Zayn's, gone." He says, we both start to frown and nod for him to continue. "They took him to therapy." I let out a whimper as he says the word, I can't handle this not know.

'You're ok Harry, I'm here for you!' Louis says sweetly, as I run back to my room, he holds my hand and runs with me. As my body hits my bed I feel safe arms circle my waist, Louis hands holding gently onto my hips. "You're ok Hazza, I won't leave you. I was there for you then and I'm here for you now, but right now you should be there for Niall. We'll have a nap then go help Niall, ok?"

"Ok, just don't let go, please." I whispers softly, Louis body folded into mine as Louis breath against my neck. I let a small smile cover my lips. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be like this now, which reminds me when are we telling them?"

I feel Louis smile from behind me, he leans into my ear. "soon." with that I start to day dream, just relaxing in his arms.

Louis always makes me feel safe, only Louis.

Liam's pov:

After harry ran out, I sat staring at Naill. "Would you like to know what harry was like when he came back from therapy, it might help you when zayn comes back?" I say almost in a whisper, I feel as if the air around us is almost delicate and with any harsh words it would shatter. I look at Naill and feel the same about him, if I was to touch him or a gust of wind was to blow past him h would shatter like glass into lots of pieces.

"Yes." he chokes out, he looks up and I see the pained glaze over his eyes. He looks as if he's not really here, as if he's in his own world and can't handle life. He looks lost, almost.

"Well ... when harry first came back he kept mumbling that Louis isn't real and he doesn't believe in ghosts. I tried to help him, but he said I don't need anyone and kept ignoring everyone." I shiver at the thought, I then continue. "One day I walked in tot the room and he was back to normal, all I know is that it was after Louis had said something important to him. He hasn't told me what he said yet." I say letting out a sigh at the end, I let my eyes fall on Niall's frame. Naill is hunched over, his body slightly shaking and he's breathing heavily.

"I need to find out what he said..." Naill squeaks out, his voice just loud enough for me to hear it and I have my full focus on his eyes.

"I'll tell you." me and Naill jump at the sound of Harry's voice; I was too busy consoling nialler to notice he had arrived. "Actually, that also leads to the other news me and Louis wanted to tell you."

"Thank you." Niall says opening his arms, he gives harry a slight hug as we all walk to my room witch I share with harry. We sit on Harry's bed I put my arm around Naill and let him lean into me, harry leans into the air... or I guess Louis.

"Let's start with our announcement, I and Louis are together." he says, a sweet smile gracing his lips.

"I'm glad for you Haz." I say smiling lightly, I look down at Naill and he's also smiling at harry, he nods his head in agreement to my statement.

"well that leads to how Louis brought me back to my senses, down there they try to make your mind think you are mental and as crazy as they think we are." he says, his voice slightly breaking. He then put his hand in Louis'; I could see the pressure of Louis' hand in Harry's. "Louis told me he loved me and wanted to be with me, I guess my heart knew I loved him back and it corrected my mind." he says, a smile on his lips as he leans over and kisses the air, I can see the pressure on his lips were he's kissing Louis.

"Well that's what yo-" I start but I go quiet as we all hear Zayn's voice, muttering a thank you across the hall. Niall rushes to the door swinging it open and freezing, I come up behind him to look at what he's staring at.

They were taking away Zayn's window shield thing... without that Niall's in so much danger, also tomorrow is his birthday I almost forgot!

I look over at Naill and realise he's shaking; I put my arms around him and walk him into his bedroom. Harry walks in behind us and we find zayn sitting on his bed, the windows light shining in. it's close to midnight and the moon is starting to rise, I pull Naill out the room. "Niall is sleeping in our room tonight." I say in a hurry pulling Naill to my room, zayn just nods and closes the door once we leave.

"I might hurt you." Naill says referring to his change, tonight at midnight he will change.

"I have powers, believe me were safe." I say; setting up my bed for the night, harry settles into his bed with Louis in his arms. Naill still looks worried; I then have a brilliant idea. "I'm going to put a binding spell on you, it will stop you from being able to attack us." he nods and I start. "dono, canthropese ilominate onticle crysrialic gheryich!" I say under my breath my arms raised so they are above Niall's head, I flick my wrists as I finish my words and chains appear around Niall's body binding him so he can't move. The chains then go invisible and I let Naill sleep in bed next to me, the spell also means once he has changed I will be woken by a shock in my body.

I was asleep for about two hours before I was woken by the shock, it must be midnight. Wait what the hell!?


	4. Chapter 3: That's it!

Niall's pov:

Liam looked at me as if I was a three headed monster, I had had my change but looked exactly the same, it wasn't me he was staring at exactly. It was the claws that were cutting through the wooden door scratching at my ankles as if to drag me away. "He-help!" I yelped, Liam rushes over and casts a spell on the door, causing a shield between the door and us.

"Agusiidbyd, jjuhdungh adubsibnhf lolkisjnd." With that the claws retracted from the door and a small whine was heard, and then as the sound stopped the locking of a door was heard.

"What the fuck? Who was that, the actual cunt almost killed me?!" I say angrily, I knew who it was but I wasn't going to believe it. "And what spell was that?"

"You know who that was!" Liam says angrily, pacing the room. "It's a spell that constricts his powers and locks him in his room, third time I've used it." Liam stops and moves towards me, I back away slightly expecting a slap. His eyes are soft as he leans in, touches my cheek and asks "Are you ok, did the change hurt? Do I need to cheek you; I could use my healing spell?" His voice was filled with worry, I shook my head.

"No I'm ok, just tired and hungry..." I say, my eyes linger on Harry's bed in the background were I see he's still a sleep, really Harold were attacked by a werewolf and you don't even crack an eye open! Without realising it, in a speed far beyond human I'm by Harry's bed my face at his neck, he smells like muffins to me. Damn, I need a taste. "OWWWW!" I howl falling back as Harry's hand slaps me hard in the face, the use of his hand wakes him up.

"Louis, why are you holding my hand like that?" Harry asks half asleep, he then turns to look at me. "Why is Niall on the floor and the door broken? Why aren't you answering?!" Harry says worriedly, I watch as he pushes his body back against Louis.

"Sorry, you just smell tasty. Zayn attacked me, I tried to munch on you and Louis slapped me with your hand." I say deep in thought, it was almost sun rise now, geez! "I think I answered all your questions, now you two answer mine." They both nod.

"Ok, if this has happened before with zayn why haven't the guards done something?" I ask.

"I use magic to cover it up; otherwise when they saw it they would lock him up. We would never see him again." Liam says, starring at the floor in hurt at the thought of losing a friend.

"What happens now?"

They both look at each other than answer, "I don't know." That makes three of us!

Liam's pov:

"asdfg ghjk hgfds tgvdnihkmm munchinininkin." I say, watching as the door glows slightly and re-forms as one.

"We're all going over to see zayn." Harry says standing a weird expression on his face; he starts to stride for Zayn's room. I look out the window as I sigh, I notice the sun is high in the sky and Niall looks so pale almost… pretty in the light.

"Ok." Niall mumbles and follows Harry; I follow behind cursing myself for my stupid thoughts. "I have super human strength now, that's how I broke your bond spell, in case that's why you look like your thinkin so hard..." Niall says, gosh his lips are amazing…. Shut it brain!

"Yeah, I was starting to wonder." I lie, I forgot about that in the haste of things.

"Open." Harry says, I use my powers to break my spell from earlier. As the soft click of the lock unlocking sounded, we all headed in. Zayn lay on his bed, shaking, tears rushing from his eyes, muttering incoherent words and scratches covering his torso.

"Zayn….." Niall's voice sounds through the room brokenly, zayn looks up slightly.

"I'm sorry." He says as he curls deeper into himself, god he looks so broken.

"Louis told me that after his change last night, his mind came back. So you won't have to Ki-"Harry says, stopping as Niall gives him a glare that makes my spin shudder.

Niall walks over and sits with zayn, pulling the boys head into his lap. I wanted him to comfort zayn, but it caused a weird lurch in my stomach. Am I, jealous? Can't be, no way, nope, god I am!

"Zayn, look at me." I say as I kneel in front of him, I can always find out his thoughts through his eyes. I felt as if he was another part of my life story and without his friend ship I would be different. Zayn is like a brother to me, so why is it when Naill touches him I want to break his nose. All those feelings disappear as his eyes meet mine; all I can see is pain and a scared, broken, damaged young boy. "I'm so sorry." With that, me and harry left there room.

"Louis will keep an eye on them for us, I promise li ok." Harry says, he rubs circles in my back as we walk to breakfast. "I think this will be the first time Niall's skipped a chance to steal my food." Harry says with a half dimpled smile, I laugh and let my body feel lose. I'll be fine, but will zayn?

Zayn's pov:

The memory's flash behind my eyelids, my brain not really processing them. I'm being held in Niall's arms, but I can feel those leather straps around my limbs and neck.

_A sharp needle stabs my neck and a blue liquid fills my veins, words are repeated around me. Hands pull and push at me._

_My body is strapped down, my head in a metal device that's crushing my brain softly, my fingers scratch into wood as I try to shout for Niall, my throat so dry my breath feels like sandpaper, my eyes are leaking dry tears, my heart is torn in two and no one Is there to help._

I feel the hands around my waist tighten and realise I'm shaking violently, crying sharply into the room, soft whimpers and 'help me Nialler's' leaving my lips.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, Z. I'll never let them hurt you again; never again will they touch you." Niall reassures me, and then a memory flashes in my mind.

_"I won't let you hurt him!" my voice screeches at the man injecting me._

_"You can't save Naill, he knows too much and he's too sneaky. He can't continue, we will take him zayn and you can't save him." The voice says, and then everything goes black._

"Thank you for protecting me..." I say, but who's going to protect you.

Niall's pov:

The way he was wailing and calling for me, it was as if he was being burned alive. It hurt to see him in so much pain; I wish I could have kissed it better. Yeah, I realised when harry said that I was to kiss him, that I was in love with zayn. He's so kind, quiet and just perfect, god I've got it bad!

Even though I finally got him to calm down, he has a hurt look on his face. What could it be hurting him now? Why is he looking at me as if with one touch I could shatter?

"What's wrong?" I ask, I can feel my own voice brake in fear.

"Stay away from the guards." With those words he stood up and headed out the room, I sat for a second thinking. What is he on about? Wait… WAIT the tap! He can't mean, no he can't, he wouldn't let them, would he?

**OHHHHH, will zayn save niall, will niall even need saving, is there smut soon?**

**All questions will be answered in next chapter, i know you hate me, but i dont give a flying nandos! (sorry if this is short :P)**

**Comment and vote, that way ill write fast.**

**~Love, Lia. (yeah, i have a name!)**


End file.
